1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of starters or guides for frictional fasteners, such as screws and nails and, in particular, to a device for starting or guiding one or a plurality of screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many prior art devices which function as tools for starting, guiding, holding and/or positioning a friction fastener of the shank and head type, such as a screw or nail. Representative prior art devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 874,613; 2,716,750; 2,783,799; 2,802,211; 3,009,155; 3,060,442; 3,316,949; 3,522,827; 3,946,799, and Re. 28,159. However, these prior art devices tend to be relatively complicated and, therefore, relatively expensive. Furthermore, there are many applications wherein it would be desirable to have such a device through which a continuous strip of fasteners could be fed, thereby eliminating the need for the operator to insert individual fasteners into the device.